Nouvelle vie
by Yuuume
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, passionné de basket, n'attend qu'une chose, avoir sa majorité pour partir loin d'ici. Il va faire la rencontre de Sasuke Uchiwa, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son nouveau lycée qui est tout autant passionné. Entre rivalité et amour, est-ce que Naruto aura toujours autant envie de partir d'ici? Schoolfic, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Même si l'histoire sort de mon esprit, les personnages quant à eux, appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

_.[POV Sasu]._

-_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kuuun !_

Ah, bon dieu, que j'aime ces cris ! Bon, un peu énervant à force je l'avoue, mais bon dieu que c'est bon de se sentir acclamer de la sorte ! Ça me donne envie de me surpasser encore plus, de jouer encore plus, et de les impressionner encore plus. Et puis, y'a pas à dire, mais le visage d'un adversaire déconcentré ou décontenancé par autant de cris reste assez plaisant à voir. Avant même qu'il soit entrer sur le terrain, on acclame déjà ton adversaire, il y a de quoi avoir plusieurs appréhensions quand même. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, -un match dont le tiers des spectateurs étaient mes groupies- on avait du les faire évacuer pour cause de déconcentration ou quelque chose comme ça, mais en réalité, tout le monde savait que c'était l'entraîneur de l'autre équipe qui n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour justifier son médiocre score. On avait du s'arrêter dix minutes pendant le match cette fois là. On ne vire pas mes groupies aussi facilement et elles leur ont fait comprendre. Elles avaient réussis à avoir l'autorisation de rester derrière les vitres, mais même de la-bas on les entendaient.

Et voilà, match gagné par l'équipe de la feuille encore une fois, pour changer haha ! 14-0, et bien sûr paniers mit par... Sasuke Uchiwa comme on pouvait s'en douter ! Ah que je suis bon ! C'est pas que je suis vaniteux ou prétentieux non, mais il fallait le reconnaître, j'étais l'atout majeur de notre équipe.

Après avoir saluer l'équipe adverse, dépités par leur défaite, je rejoignais les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs, me tapant à tour de rôle dans le dos ou me félicitant par ci par là, repassant un de mes sauts, une de mes passes ou un de mes paniers. Même si j'aimais qu'on me vente de la sorte, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'ils disaient, je savais que j'avais fais un bon match, à quoi bon le ressasser encore et encore ? Je serais encore meilleur au prochain, et là ça vaudra le coup d'en parler pendants plusieurs heures. Le jet froid me fit un bien fou sur mes muscles endoloris. J'aimais dire que je ne faisais pratiquement aucun effort, que mes muscles étaient habitués ou encore que je ne m'essoufflais pas... Mais en réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai sans cette douche réparatrice à chaque fin de match. Au moment de couper l'eau, je recommença petit à petit à m'intéresser à ce que disaient mes coéquipiers, ayant décroché depuis longtemps préférant profiter du bien fait de ce jet d'eau.

- Hey, Sasu ! T'es au courant, y'a un nouveau qui va arriver aujourd'hui apparemment !

- Ah ?

- Ouais ! Un garçon.. Un blond, c'est pas courant dans cette région haha ! A ce qui paraît, il est plutôt bon au basket ! On pourrait peut-être l'intégré comme remplacent non ?

- Hm. On verra le niveau.

- Comme il fallait s'en douter de Sasuke, après tout.

Nouveau, blond, basket. Bon au basket ? N'importe quoi.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur les rires de ces personnes devenus aujourd'hui plus que des coéquipiers pour moi et sorti des vestiaires en repensant à l'info que m'avais donné Kiba. Cependant, mon esprit n'a pas eu la chance d'être libre pendant longtemps, car qui dit sorti des vestiaires, dit kyament de filles, dit bruit, dit adieu tranquillité. Un peu plus et je vous jure que je signerais des autographes. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, j'aime ma réputation, des clins d'œils par ci, des sourires par là, et hop, l'affaire est dans le sac. C'était décidément trop facile.

_.[POV Naru]._

Nouveau lycée. Nouvelle classe. Nouveaux amis. Nouveau groupe. Nouvelle vie.

C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisis, cette nouvelle vie. « Tu verras, ça te fera du bien le changement tout ça ». Tu parles, tu m'accompagne même pas, tout ça pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ton nouvel amant, tu pensais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Et quoi, bientôt, tu voudras que je reviennes dans _notre _maison ? Quand tu te seras fais encore une fois lâchement abandonné... J'en ai marre de te servir de bouche trou, d'être ton fils seulement quand tes amants ne te satisfont plus suffisamment. T'a du temps pour moi seulement quand eux en ont plus pour toi. Avoue le. Alors, en attendant, tu m'envoie chez mon _père_, ce gars que j'ai rencontré deux fois dans ma triste existence, qui ne se souviens même pas de ma date d'anniversaire, et qui à la vue de son visage crispé qui conduit, n'est pas du tout heureux de ma présence dans sa maison, ni même dans sa vie d'ailleurs. Ce travailleur acharné, qui ne vit que pour son travail et sa maison sous crédit. Oh, et sans oublier sa voiture, sa nouvelle acquisition, son nouveau bijou. Bien plus important que son fils.

Dans tout les cas, _chez toi_, ou _chez lui_, ça changera complètement rien pour moi, je serais tout seul. En faite, je veux juste être majeur et me casser loin, très loin d'ici. Aussi loin que possible, et ne pas donner de nouvelles. Et il ne faudra pas se plaindre après, de toute façon, je sais que _lui _ne s'en plaindra pas, au contraire, je pense que ne plus m'avoir dans ses pattes, c'est ce qu'il attend le plus, et sûrement même avant le fait que la totalité de ses crédits soient payés. _Toi_, je sais que tu mettra plus de temps à l'accepter et à digérer la nouvelle, mais bon, je te fais confiance. Tu trouvera vite des hommes pour tout oublier dans leur bras et parmi tous les prénoms que tu dois retenir dans ce répertoire déjà plein, le nom de ton fils ne sonnera plus que comme un ancien amant oublié et sans importance.

Je vais juste faire profil bas dans cette nouvelle vie, jusqu'à attendre ma majorité. Jouer au basket, traîner avec mes futurs amis, faire la fête, faire ce que tous les jeunes font, et attendre.

On arrive enfin dans cette « mystérieuse grande et faaaaantastique » maison, comme il se plaît à l'appeler. Même si pour ma part je l'a décrirais juste comme grande, et vide, monstrueusement vide. Pas de meubles, non, alors ça elle en manquait pas de meubles, mais c'est à demander si quelqu'un vivait ici pour de vrai.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? Oh je vois, j'ai mis de la terre sur son « magniiiiiifique plancher » qui vient d'être rénové. Bah pardon, j'pouvais pas savoir moi, t'avais qu'à faire un écriteau devant la porte même si je l'aurai pas lu. Putain, ça m'énerve déjà d'être ici, je vais pas pouvoir le supporter ne serais-ce qu'une seule et unique année, il me tape déjà sur le système. Tu seras bientôt majeur Naruto, bientôt, attend, attend, juste, attendre. Sois patient. Prend sur toi...

Mais là, pour l'instant, j'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce gars a à me regarder.

- Que les choses soient bien claire. Tu m'aimes pas, je t'aime pas, si t'es ici, c'est seulement car ta garce de mère m'a menacée de porter plainte.

Oh bah tiens, prend ça dans la gueule Naruto, toi qui voulais savoir comment t'avais atterri ici, bah t'es servi.

- Je propose une chose. On se parles pas, on se croise pas, on se regarde pas.

-Tout façon, même si j'étais au bord de la mort, c'est pas à toi que j'viendrais me plaindre.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Vu son regard haineux, il devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je lui réponde. Non mais gars, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me parler comme ça, sans réagir ? Ok, j'avais dis que je ferais profil bas, que je répondrais pas, mais là.. Je veux que tu saches que moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente supérieur, je ne veux pas que tu puisse ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde pouvoir imaginer que j'essayerais de vouloir retenir ton attention. Parce que tu n'es rien pour moi, à quoi bon perdre son temps à essayer d'impressionner des gens qui s'en foutent totalement de vous depuis des années hein ? Tu ne me prend pas avec des pincettes, tu ne me facilites pas la vie, ne t'attende pas que je fasse de même avec toi. J'ai accumulé bien trop de rage et de haine contre _toi_, contre _vous_, pour me permettre de faire semblant avec toi. C'est fini tout ça. Oh, ne me jugez pas car je ne porte pas mes parents dans mon cœur. Comment vous réagirez vous, si votre _mère _préférerait se taper des gars plus tordus les uns que les autres au lieu de vous éduquer, et que vous vous retrouvez chez votre deuxième parent -en espérant malgré vous au fond que ça aboutisse à quelque chose, que ça allait s'arranger, que ça ne pourrait pas être pire- et qu'au final, vous apprenez que vous êtes ici seulement à cause d'une menace de plainte et que votre _père_ vous considère comme un moins que rien hein ? J'aimerai vous y voir. Ou plutôt non, je n'aimerai voir personne à ma place.

Son regard se fit de plus en plus dur et malgré moi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir, la tension est devenue trop tendue par ici, j'ai repéré un arrêt de bus pas loin, à peine arrivé, déjà parti.

- Tu m'as payé une carte de bus ?

- Non.

- Ça m'aurait étonné.

Bon, du coup, je vais me démerder tout seul, tout façon, je comptais pas vraiment sur toi dans le fond. Je dois avoir suffisamment pour prendre le bus aujourd'hui, je trouverais un autre moyen plus tard... Je pris mes nouvelles clés, même si l'envie de les laisser ici était forte, ma raison me chuchotait qu'il serait capable de tout fermer et me laisser dehors toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas de moi, mais j'allais quand même profiter de son toit, quitte à le faire chier, autant en profiter un tant soit peu. Je vérifiais que j'avais bien mes écouteurs dans la poche de ma veste tout en lançant un coup d'œil à l'arrêt de bus que j'avais préalablement repéré.. Et merde le bus arrive ! Aller un p'tit sprint pour bien commencer, ça aura le mérite de décharger un peu mes nerfs. Une fois monté dans le bus, et vérifié à l'aide du chauffeur que je suis bien dans le bon -déjà que j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi alors si en plus je prend le mauvais bus et que je me fais un détour...- je m'assis à une place dans le fond, plaçant un de mes pied sur le petit radiateur en bas, le mettant donc en hauteur et laissant mon regard suivre le paysage qui défilait. Ces quelques minutes annonçaient déjà une année pénible... je soupirais en me faisait un récapitulatif de ce que je devais faire dans ma tête : - S'intégrer dans la classe, ça sera toujours ça en plus. - Rejoindre le club de basket, parce que c'est mon échappatoire. - Faire ami-ami avec des gens qui sortent souvent pour être le moins possible à la maison. - Trouver un boulot. Hm, ça me paraît bien comme ça. C'est parti alors.. Naruto, ne te déçois pas toi-même.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ^-^

Je prend tous vos avis positifs et négatifs (constructifs of course!) ça ne me permettra que de m'améliorer et m'encourager pour la suite!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review haha!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_.[POV Naru]._

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à être perdu dans mes pensées et à dévorer le nouveau paysage encore inconnu jusqu'ici des yeux, j'arrivais enfin à ce que j'imaginais être le centre de cette ville. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du bus, prêt à descendre au moment où le chauffeur m'interpella, faisant alors patienter les personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à monter. Je m'approcha alors de lui, et patienta le temps qu'il vérifie les cartes de ses passagers. Ceci étant fait, il s'excusa -bien qu'il n'avais pas à le faire, il faisait juste son métier après tout- et engagea donc la conversation, qui, si je mettais mis devant, et non dans le fond du bus, serait déjà fini à l'heure actuelle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant mon garçon, tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, je viens d'arriver à l'instant même. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblais la ville que je vais devoir occuper un petit moment.

- Haha, je vois, c'est rare de voir de nouveaux arrivants à cette période de l'année. Tu sais, ici, le tour est vite fait, pratiquement tous les gens qui vivent ici sont là soit de génération en génération, ou sont nés ici. C'est le genre de petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, tu sais.

À l'écoute de son récit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser quelques questions, laissant alors mon esprit divaguer. Pourquoi mon géniteur officiel avait-il décidé de s'installer dans ce genre de ville calme et paisible ? Lui, fonctionnaire des grandes villes aimant les grattes-ciels à perte de vue, la pollution et les voitures de marque défilant à toute allure sur la chaussée, ici ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée du genre d'habitat qu'il affectionnait. Tout avait l'air différent dans cette ville, et j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tâche dans ce décor harmonieux. Sachant pertinemment que je n'aurai jamais la réponse du pourquoi il avait décidé de déménager de notre ville pour s'installer dans une autre à six heures de route plus loin, je décida de me re-concentrer sur mon interlocuteur aux cheveux grisonnants.. et me sentit rougir en voyant le petit sourire gâteux qu'il abordait à mon égard, faisant ressortir ses fossettes recouverts de petites rides, me signalant qu'il avait compris que je l'écoutait plus vraiment.

- Mais j'imagine que tu as mieux à faire que d'écouter les histoires d'un vieux homme à fleur de l'âge, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non non, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas.. !

Son sourire s'accentua et il se mit à rire, pas le genre de rire bruyant que les hommes de son âge abordaient pour se faire remarquer, mais un rire discret et sincère. Je n'avais pas réellement connu mes grands-pères. Mon grand-père maternel était décédé quand je n'avais que trois ans, et tout ce qui me reste de lui, c'est une photo prise sur un lit d'hôpital où il me tenait dans ses bras avec un sourire heureux, tandis que moi, habillé dans une sorte de tenue ridicule -que tous les parents enfilent à leurs enfants sans aucun scrupule, avouons le-, j'avais l'air de me demander ce que je faisais là, et d'être plus intéressé par le faite de vouloir appuyer sur les bouton de la machine d'à côté, plutôt que par la photo en elle même. Mon grand-père paternel, quant à lui, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, lui et ce qui me servait de père n'étaient apparemment pas en bon terme depuis des années et se fuyaient comme la peste, il faut croire que c'est de famille. Non, je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître une relation grand-père/petit fils, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai adoré avoir un grand-père comme lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, je connais tout ça, la fougue de la jeunesse, l'envie de découverte.. profite de tes années mon grand. Ah, tiens, j'oubliais, patiente un instant veux-tu.

Je l'observais pendant qu'il cherchait ce qu'il tenait tant à me montrer. Ses petites pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux était un signe qu'il avait beaucoup rit dans sa jeunesse, et ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il gardait au lèvres qui m'en dira le contraire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, très pâle, presque gris, contrastant avec les mieux de couleur bleu claire, mais semblait se réjouir de tout ce que la vie pouvait encore lui offrir. Ses derniers se releva d'ailleurs vers moi et son sourire se fit plus grand en même temps qu'il m'adressa un « J'ai trouvé ! ». Il sorti alors un petit carnet neuf avec toutes les lignes, les horaires et les différents endroits où aller et m'expliqua les codes couleurs et les lettres avec le plus grand soin, m'indiquant qu'ici était une espèce de « gare de bus », un passage obligatoire pour toutes les lignes et donc que c'était l'endroit le plus évident pour prendre n'importe quel bus, malgré tous les arrêts sur la route. Il m'offrit le petit calepin, en même temps qu'un de ses plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'un petit carnet de dix tickets car « Les jeunes de nos jours on besoin de bouger. C'est beaucoup plus facile pour vous que pour nous à notre époque, alors fais-en bonne usage et visite tous les recoins de la ville mon gaillard ». Je mis un temps à accepter ses cadeaux, bafouillant et rougissant... vous pensez peut-être que c'était une réaction excessif et que je devrais juste le remercier et accepter, mais pour moi qui vient d'une grande ville où les gens ne s'adressent même pas un simple « bonjour », pour moi qui n'avait jamais été réellement proche des adultes et qui n'avait d'ailleurs tout bonnement jamais reçu de cadeau de la part d'inconnu ou même d'adulte comme ça.. et bien, pour un perdu de la vie comme moi, ce genre de geste était inhabituel et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il restait ce genre de personne, elles semblaient avoir désertées ma ville natale en tout cas.

Après l'avoir remercier un nombre incalculable de fois, le faisant encore un peu plus rire et sourire à chaque fois, et après avoir recueilli encore un peu de ses conseils, je décida qu'il était temps pour moi de descendre de ce bus et de le libérer pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses fonctions. Enfin, pour dire vrai, c'était surtout à cause de certaines personnes qui commençaient à se racler la gorge ou tousser pour montrer leur impatience qui commençait à monter, nous faisant retourner tous les deux, que je me suis dis que je lui avais déjà fais perdre assez de temps. Il m'adressa un petit sourire désolé, sourire auquel je répondis bien évidemment et descendis ces trois petites marches après avoir échangés des dernières formules de politesses. Ça me faisait trois bonnes nouvelles en quelques minutes, la première étant que le centre ville était à quelques minutes de chez moi et donc que je pourrais m'y rendre rapidement pour m'éloigner de chez _lui_, la deuxième qu'il y avait des gens adorable et sympathique ici, et que c'était tout le contraire de ce que je pensais -je m'étais mis en tête que si mon père avait autant tenu à s'installer aussi loin, c'est qu'il avait trouvé ici ses semblables niveau hypocrisies et cruauté-, et la troisième était que j'avais dorénavant dix tickets à utiliser avant de devoir m'inquiéter pour l'argent, ce qui, j'espérais, me laisserais le temps de trouver un petit job, c'était déjà un bon début en soi. Finalement, tant que j'étais loin de cette maison et surtout de _lui_, tout se passerait peut-être mieux que prévu.

_.[POV Sasu]._

Bordel, que ce cours était d'un ennuie..

J'étais ce qu'on appelait un petit « génie ». Tu vois ce garçon qui te bat tout le temps dans les matière sans jamais prendre de notes ni écouter en cours et qui en prime te file une raclée en sport, t'énervant bien de tous les côtés, toi misérable étudiant qui passe quatre-vingt pourcent de ton temps libre à étudier pour suivre le rythme ? Et bien c'était moi. Ravi d'apprendre que tu me détestes.

Bien sûr, j'avais imaginé la possibilité de ne plus venir en cours, enfin, seulement aux devoirs et examens... mais je me rappelle de la crise que ma mère m'avait faite, que soi disant trop d'absentéisme tuait un dossier parfait et qu'à cause de ça je saurai accepté nul part.. À quoi bon, de toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'ils m'ont déjà trouvés un avenir tout tracé sans m'avoir demandés mon avis au préalable.

Si je suis encore ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à cause de la crise de ma mère qui s'était pourtant habituée à ce que je ne l'écoute pas.. Non... c'était à cause de ce putain d'argument qu'elle m'avait sorti avec tant de fierté : « Si tu ne vas plus en cours, tu ne pourra plus jouer au Basket, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne crois pas qu'ils vont juste te laisser aller t'entraîner et faire des matchs sans aller en cours. Tu vas en cours, tu joues tes matchs, c'est comme ça que ça marche Sasuke. » avant de m'achever avec l'argument le plus solide qu'elle avait dans sa réserve -je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà préparée et répétée ses arguments et sa façon de le dire un bon milliers de fois en attendant ce jour- « Ah, et ne compte pas t'inscrire dans un autre club je ne sais où... Je te rappelle mon grand, que tu es encore mineur.. et que je me ferai une joie de ne pas signer l'autorisation parentale. ». C'était fourbe hein ? Ma mère était fourbe. Elle arrivais toujours à ses fins, par n'importe quel moyen. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur mon père, l'homme le plus convoité au lycée à leur époque. D'ailleurs, elle s'occupait même quelques fois des affaires financières de la société de mon père, lui trouvant des solides arguments et des manques à palier, bien qu'il détestais l'admettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question pour moi d'arrêter le basket. C'était ma passion, ma vie... et surtout, c'était bien la première fois que je me trouvais quelque chose à moi sans que ce soit mes parents qui me le mettent dans les mains.

Une discussion devant moi me ramena un peu à la réalité, malgré moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Une rousse et une brune discutaient tranquillement de ce « nouvel arrivant » qui était soit disant « bon au basket ». Ce gars m'énerve sans que je ne le connaisse.. il attirait déjà trop les conversations avant d'être arrivé. Ça devait encore être ce genre de gars se croyant supérieur et qui allait me dire qu'il allait me détrôner et blablabla alors qu'il sait même pas marquer un panier correctement.

- Mais si, je te dis qu'il est blond ! chuchota la rousse en offrant son plus beau sourire à sa pote la brune.

- Ehhh ? C'est pas courant dans notre région, il y a qu'à voir dans notre salle ! Il n'y a que des bruns ! s'exclama la pote la brune.

- Heureusement que nous avons Sasuke-kun pour remonter la beauté des bruns héhé... chuchota un peu plus fort dans le but que je l'entende j'imagine, en rougissant la blonde.

Même si j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de propos qui me laissait de marbre, cette fois-ci, ça me fit sourire. Les discussions revenaient sur moi, indéniablement. Il ne me détrôna nul part ce nouveau.

J'allais me remettre à dormir sur ma table, quand la suite de la conversation tiqua dans mon oreille.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?!

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon cousin travaille dans ce lycée et qu'il s'occupe des nouveaux arrivants, départs et les trucs dans le genre ? -il faut savoir qu'elle donna cette information plus que fièrement à qui voulait bien l'entendre-.

- Ehhh ! Chanceuse ! Alors alors, qu'est que tu sais sur lui ? Il est beau ? Il est musclé ? Il est fort ? Il est célibataire ?

Non mais c'est quoi ce questionnement à deux balles là, oy, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques. En plus, en général, quand elles parlaient d'un autre garçon en cours, elles faisaient en sorte que je n'entende pas ou elles rajoutaient des « Mais c'est Sasuke-kun qui reste le meilleur ! » à chaque bout de phrase... et là, c'était tout bonnement comme si je n'existais pas. Je déteste ça. J'espère que ce teme sera moche, inutile, et qu'il soit fort au basket ou non, il ne me battra jamais. Jamais. Je suis et je resterai le numéro 1 au basket, que ça lui plaise ou non.

- Hm.. de ce que mon cousin m'a dit, il est blond aux yeux bleu, et il avait l'air vraiment beau, mais la photo qu'il avait envoyé datait de quelques années et était flou donc il peux pas vraiment s'en faire une idée en faite... sinon, il a pas voulu me donner de détails comme ça taille et tout bien que j'ai longuement insistée.. mais je sais qu'il à notre âge, et qu'il était le chef de son équipe de basket dans son ancienne école !

- Waaaah, capitaine de l'équipe ? Carrément ? Comme Sasuke-kun ? Tu penses qu'il voudra rejoindre l'équipe de l'école ?

J'en avais assez entendu. « Chef » hein, donc son niveau devait être relativement bon, bien qu'inférieur au mien, évidemment. Ou alors, ils étaient juste une équipe de bras cassés et ça expliquerait pourquoi ce nabot était le capitaine. De toute façon, je ne risquais rien. Je me suis tellement investi dans le basket, tous les jours, dés que je pouvais que personne ne pourrait me surpasser.. enfin, personne de notre âge en tout cas, soyons quand même un minimum lucide.

Je ne laisserai pas un inconnu détériorer l'image du basket. Tu réaliseras ce que capitaine de l'équipe signifie, teme.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux, tout fraaaais, tout chauuud, qui vient d'sortir du fouuur. -sors-

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Guest - Aha, je te remercie aussi pour ton impatience ici :P! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta review!

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour que je m'améliore !

Ah, et une petite review s'il vous plait? ;w;.. ça booste vraiment à écrire la suite croyez moi héhé!

(Mon flan au chocolat vient de sortir du fou lui aussi, vous en aurez une part en échange (a)).

Ah, et l'action commence au chapitre suivant :) !

Ja ne!


End file.
